CoLu Week: 2015
by skylightblaze
Summary: Day 1 - Language, Day 2 - Caged, Day 3 - Fairy Tale, Day 4 - Glitter, Day 5 - Rumors, Day 6 - Family, Day 7 - Journey.
1. Language

**• (─‿‿─) •**

* * *

 **-=June 21st - Language=-**

* * *

It was astonishing each and every single time.

Cobra simply was unable to wrap his head around it. The way it sang was _so different; dedicated_ to say the least. Always driving him onto the brink of euphoria as apparently, it was devoted to him and no one else. Much like a VIP pass to an enchanting performance all to himself. Truly, in his words, it was a mystery just _begging_ to be solved. Though, an 'alluring phenomena' was what he preferred to call it.

Lucy's soul, that is. It was nearly indescribable; what her soul's melody hummed only when, and each time, he was near.

The first signs were noticeable on their second mission together, and Cobra remembered it so vividly.

* * *

 _Nearby passengers aboard the train frequently glanced at the two bickering mages, occasionally whispering amongst themselves about the colorful words exchanged._

 _Lucy threw her hands up in disbelief and hissed at Cobra. "Oh, so I should just sit here and relax because of your fucking little reasons for dragging **my ass** on this mission?!" _

_"Yes, bitch, yes! Why else would I tell you my 'fucking little reasons'?!" He leaned onto the edge of his seat, preparing to listen intently to her soul._

 _The blonde narrowed her eyes, seemingly knowing his intentions."Ohoho, don't you **fucking** dare Erik!"_

 _He –quite obviously– didn't care and activated his Soul Reading magic, but what he discovered was very unexpected._

 _The little shit's soul was busy purring – **purring** – in delight! Oh, so she enjoyed this petty squabble of theirs, didn't she?! 'Once I get my hands on her…'_

 _"Dammit Erik! What did I just tell you not to goddamn do?!" Lucy huffed in annoyance. "But instead of listening to me, you just up and do it! You're so aggravating!"_

 _Cobra smirked, a mischievous glint nestled it's way into his violet, slitted eyes. "Your soul says otherwise, though, Lucy-chan~"_

 _She crossed her arms and blushed in embarrassment. "Tch, what are you talking about?"_

 _"Oh really now?"_

 _"Fuck off. Pesky little shit…"_

 _The dragon slayer roared with laughter at her pouty expression. 'How cute, this vixen was all the entertainment I needed. Mission accomplished.' He thought as he leaned back into the cold, uncomfortable seat of their booth and looked out of the window._

 _Along the way, he took his time to study her features fully. She wore a simple white dress with a soft brown, braided belt. Lucy's gold-spun hair, flowing in waves to adorn her porcelain-like skin, was held up by an opalescent ribbon in her usual side ponytail. Large, dazzling, hickory-brown eyes peered outwards from the window, and her kissable, cherry lips were pursed in deep thought._

 _It was then, that Cobra realized she was stunningly gorgeous; like a painting of a goddess brought to life._

 _The train skidded to a stop and the passengers began to collect their belongings before exiting._

 _"Well, let's go!" Lucy enthusiastically cheered as she skipped out of the compartment and into Sakura's train station._

 _Slowly, he hopped off of the pedestal of the exit and onto the marble floor. This place was luxurious! "Lu, hand me the request sheet."_

 _She looked at him questionably. "Lu?"_

 _"Yeah, got a problem?" Cobra read her soul again._

 _This time it was humming an intoxicating melody and pulsing like a heartbeat. In all of his years bearing magic, he had never heard anything so exhilarating! It sent his heart beating at an erratic pace as a blush crept it's way onto his cheeks._

 _"No, not at all," Being the oblivious person she was, Lucy cupped his cheeks and furrowed her perfectly sculpted brows in confusion together with worry. "Are you okay? Should we take a day before completing the mission?" She pursed her lips slightly subconsciously._

 _More heat rose to his darkened face. "No…no, I'm good. Let's just go." The flustered mage quickly snatched the request in embarrassment and made his way to the nearest way out. Which were the east doors._

 _"Erm Erik?" She giggled. "We're supposed to go north."_

 _His eye twitched. "Yeah, yeah let's just go Lu…"_

* * *

Man, he acted like such a little school girl then. 'Dammit, you should've manned the fuck up Cobra!'

* * *

 _The two glanced at the paper in sync before nodding towards each other and knocked onto the grand mahogany doors of the mansion._

 _A tawny-haired maid greeted them. "Hello, guild mages. I was requested to inspect your guild mark and escort you to the master's quarters." She bowed as Cobra and Lucy proudly showed her their mark._

 _The maid hummed in acceptance and shooed them through many corridors and doors._

 _Lucy began to feel uneasy witnessing sights that brought up almost forgotten memories of her abusive childhood. The long and lonely hallways that only provided warmth from the few windows, the familiar scent of freshly cut woods well as artificial lemons, and all-in-all, the dark and cruel ambience that seemed to follow suit after her._

 _The blonde began to shiver in fear, about to relive the memories of the past._

 _Cobra activated his Soul Reading magic once more and felt Lucy's, sensing her tension and easily smelling her fear. The dragon slayer was bombarded with video-like moments of her past which brought shivers even down his spine as her soul seemed to growl and whimper._

 _Her father slapping her with an evil facial expression, Lucy running away in the middle of his lecture as he strides after her with footsteps with the volume of a blood-thirsty beast. A rice-ball made by her only to be thrown at her and yelled at._

 _Only a few of the many abusive times were shown as the others were mostly static. But one stood out the most to him; the game changer of Lucy's: An eight-year-old version of her_ _attempted to shake her mother back to life, screaming with tears in her eyes as she was pushed back, kicked out of the way and out the door mercilessly by her father._

 _Tears brimmed the corner of the spirit mage's eyes. "Lu…"_ _He took a hold of her hand and squeezed it in a reassuring manner. "Don't worry, I've got ya. 'Kay?"_

 _She nodded quickly as a determined yet robotic gaze took over her eyes. "Let's go Erik."_

 _The maid opened the door and bowed before seeing her cue for egressing._

 _The businessman turned around with a hard frcwn plastered upon his face. "Young man, are you sure you wish to bring…" He glared at Lucy, who simply had a doll-like façade possessing her features. "Excess baggage, to accompany you on this mission?" He spat._

 _'Little shit, I'll give you a piece of my mind!' Cobra opened his mouth to speak, but was beaten to it by Lucy._

 _"Mr…?"_

 _He eyed her top to bottom. "Spencer."_

 _A malicious grin graced her lips. "Mr. Spencer, what is the world's darkest cruelty?"_

 _"That is irrelevant to our conversation."_

 _Her grin widened. "Answer. Me."_

 _"I am unaware of this 'dark cruelty' that you speak of." Mr. Spencer huffed._

 _The blonde chuckled, smirking as he crossed his arms, humming a bit while crossing her legs. "One of the darkest cruelties of this world is deception." She spoke softly._

 _"That is true." The man narrowed his eyes._

 _"Innocence can be considered the world's greatest deception," Lucy spoke, her voice turning dark which seemed to shock both him and Cobra. Slowly, she settled into a threatening grin. "I'm sure you would know, correct? Mr. Murderer?"_

 _"How did you know that?!" Mr. Spencer hissed._

 _"Oh, so it is true? Lucky for me I have the Celestial Spirit King on my side who would love to do justice, huh?"_

 _When was Lucy capable of pulling this off?! 'Oh…don't tell me…'_

 _"Erik! I've been wondering when you'd figure it out!" The true Lucy beckoned him to her side, opening the window and crawling out._

 _She giggled and smirked at him from the cobblestone pathway leading to the gates._

 _"So, when did you learn Illusionary magic?" He was honestly impressed. 'Shocker.'_

 _"Simple. I didn't."_

* * *

'Oh my god…It was the new key she was bragging about the week before! Vulpecula, dammit…'

* * *

 _"Humph! Fine, don't tell me then!" Cobra huffed in annoyance._

 _Lucy guffawed at him. "Hahahaha! Quit acting like a brat, Erik!"_

 _Wait, her soul was purring **again**! **Fucking purring!**_

 _"Why you little…SHIT! C'MERE LU!" She squeaked and ran away, Cobra right on her tail._

* * *

Lucy's soul still pulses and purrs and whimpers and such. Like it's own language for crying out loud! Though still, Cobra will never be immune to it. He wouldn't care if he had to act like a damn schoolgirl each time, just as long as it stays that way.

* * *

 **• ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ •**

* * *

 ***AHHH! MY BACKUP OTP! COLU!***

 ***SO CHEESY AS WELL! UGH!***

 **Yes, it's weird, I know, I know, I truly do have a backup OTP. BUT! Just so you know, my Ultimate OTP is...**

 **LALU!**

 **Slow down your fangirl squealing you LaLu fangirls/boys (no sexism?), I have five favorite pairings**

 **(which are all crack pairings by the way) which are...**

 **GaLu, CoLu, JeLu/MystLu, and LaLu!**

 **I didn't really know where I was going with this One-Shot and so... I deeply apologize for that!**

 **(As well as cutting the one-shot short, hey, I'm tired! I've been binging on Doritos all day...)**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading, following, reviewing, and/or favoriting this**

 **FanFic of mine, and just know that I love you all from the tip of my toes to**

 **the top of my heart ('Cause bottom is too sad and mainstream).**

 **Thanks Again! ~ Light**


	2. Caged

**•** (͠◉_◉᷅ ) **•**

* * *

 **-=June 22nd - Caged=-**

* * *

"Erik…" Lucy let out a breathy moan. She was loving the attention he was giving her neck, but a woman needs more than that, doesn't she?

She forcefully took Cobra's chin and brought his lips to hers, pausing for a moment, then wrapping her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Lu– hmmm…" Lucy silenced him with her lips, the opened door becoming unnoticeable to him.

Seconds later, hyperventilated gasping could be heard along with a…fangirl squeal?

"KYYYAAAA! IT'S COBRA AND LUCY! Uh mi gersh…EVERYBODY LOOK, LOOK, LOOK! IT'S _FUCKING,"_ Mirajane literally added two lines in the air with her blue-light pen. _"_ COBRA AND LUCY!"

Just as everybody gathered around the door, the two mages slowly cocked their heads towards the large group pouring out of the door. "Holy fuuu–"

Lucy was interrupted by, "YOU DARE DEFILE MY PRECIOUS LUCY-CHAN! FUCKING DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT-HEAD!" (courtesy of Erza Scarlet) and, "COOOOBRAAAA! THAT'S MY GODDAMN PARTNER! FIGHT MEEEE!" As well as, "Oh my god…Hey sis, just remember to wear protection, 'kay?" Gray wiggled his brows.

"Holy shit!" Cobra read Lucy's soul, who was begging him to 'FUCKING RUN OR ELSE I'LL CASTRATE YOU SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY AS WELL AS FEED YOU TO THE ERZA~!'

He let Lucy down gently to bow down multiple times, pick her up princess-style, and fucking run for his (their) life.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, _shit_!" Cobra kept chanting as he ran towards the nearest exit which, just so happened to be, where _Master **fucking** Makarov_ was standing with a perverted grin, simply _begging_ to be slapped clean off of his face.

"Quit fucking cussing you goddamn fuck-tard!" She hissed, earning a deadpan expression from him.

"Light's out brats!" Was the last thing they heard before becoming unconscious by Master's titan-formed hand.

* * *

Lucy was awoken by the shaking of her shoulders which was –of course– Cobra's doing.

"WAKE THE FUCK UP LU!"

Her eyes snapped open as she slapped him upside the head. "CALM THE FUCK DOWN CO…" She looked around and saw that she was _literally_ in a goddamn _cage_. "…bra?"

She was met with the eyes of their captors. "What the holy and infinite–?" Lucy was interrupted by the animalistic glint in Erza's eyes as she smiled suggestively at her prey. "DAMMIT COBRA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"MY FAULT?!" He snapped his neck towards her with a murderous gleam in his death-glare. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCKING WANTED TO FUCK! _**LITERALLY**_!"

The blonde gasped. "NU-UH! YOU COULD'VE ATLEAST CHOSEN A BETTER PLACE THAN THE DAMN GUILD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! WE HAVE DRAGON SLAYERS! _FUCKING DRAGON SLAYERS, BITCH_!"

"I LIVE WITH YOU AND PRACTICALLY YOUR TEAMMATES AS WELL WITH HOW MANY TIMES THEY BARGE IN!"

"SO?! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN A HOTEL ROOM!"

"I AIN'T SPENDING MY MOTHER FUCKING MONEY ON YOU BITCH!"

The two growled before pouncing on each other, grabbing one another's cheek, pulling hair, ripping clothes, making sure the other cries out in pain.

It. _Was_. _**Mayhem**_.

And their guild mates did nothing but sit back and watch the two animals' attempt at killing each other.

* * *

⁀⊙﹏⊙⁀

* * *

 ***Tell me again, why did I write this?!***

 **I'm sorry that this was more of a drabble than a one-shot, but!**

 **Tomorrow shall pay off for you all~! Anyways~, thanks for**

 **following, reading, favoriting, and/or reviewing this Fic**

 **of mine. Just know that I love you all from the tip of**

 **my toes to the top of my heart ('Cause bottom is**

 **too sad and mainstream)!**

 **Thanks Again! ~ Light**


End file.
